Miracles
by Alice39
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to believe in Miracles. Akashi Yuriko, sister of the Generation of Miracles' captain comes back to Japan and appointed to be the Teikou Middle School's basketball club manager, she agrees, despite not wanting to engage basketball again. GOMxOC, OC fic :)
1. Chapter 1

Miracles

Hi! I wanted to try writing a story for Kuroko no Basuke so I made this. I already have the main plot and everything, so, hope you'll like it. =)

* * *

It was a normal day for afternoon practice at Teiko-chuu. All third-strings player and second-strings player were given their daily routine and all members of the Generation of Miracles, their shadow included, was doing their own stuff.

Aomine and Kuroko are having their passing relay, Kise is signing some autograph for some fan girls, Murasakibara is eating in the corner, and Midorima and Akashi are playing shogi.

It was normal, until…

"AKASHI-KUN!"

"Satsuki?" the captain of the basketball team asked as he looked up from the shogi pieces that he was playing with.

"A-ano… Akashi-kun, the coach asked for you." Satsuki said with a slight sheepish smile as she motioned the door outside their fairly large gymnasium.

"Let us continue this another time," Akashi said with as he stood from where he was, and just as he walks away, he plainly adds, "not that the result shall be any different."

Midorima twitched at the statement and looked at the figure of Akashi walk to the doorsteps of the gym.

Akashi nodded at Satsuki as he exits the gym. Satsuki nods back and remain inside, walking to where the other Generation of Miracles are.

"Eh, Akashicchii was called by the coach~?" Kise asked as he stopped signing autographs and proceeded to where Momoi and the others are.

"Any problem, Kise?" Aomine asked, proceeding where the others are to take some drinks. Kuroko followed a little while after.

"Ehh… Ano, do we have a game Momoi-chan?" Kise asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Hm? There isn't." Satsuki answered, she looks at Kise and adds, "Why do you ask, Ki-chan?"

"I-I was just wondering why the coach called for Akashicchi?" Kise questioned again, a little to himself.

"Ah. I was wondering the same thing." Midorima spoke up from where he was sitting and arranging the shogi pieces.

"Eh, what are you saying, Midorima?" Aomine asked as he looks at the other, confused.

"Perhaps, Midorima-kun was thinking of the reason why Akashi-kun was suddenly called up by the coach?" Kuroko answered for Midorima, and looked at the latter for confirmation.

Midorima gives a nod of affirmation and confirms, "It's as Kuroko says."

The other Generation of Miracles stopped to think for a minute but Satsuki retorted back, "Isn't it normal that Akashi-kun is being called since he is the captain?"

Midorima nods, but answers with "Well, Akashi is always having conversation with the coach, but it is more or less held within our sight or at the very least in the clubroom."

"Hm.." Satsuki nodded, keeping quiet.

"Weeell~ I'm interested~" Kise said with a huge grin on his face.

"Eh, Ki-chan?" Satsuki looked at the blonde, a little surprised at the sudden statement.

"So am I. I do wonder what it is about since it seems a little too confidential for my liking." Midorima agreed, his glasses glinting.

"Ah, Mi-chan as well?" Satsuki looked at the vice-captain this time.

"Heh. Why don't we spy on them, huh?" Aomine asked, a feral grin masking his face.

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki reprimanded as she looked at her childhood friend.

"I'm in if it's for Aka-chin." Murasakibara spoke up, pausing from his eating.

"Ah, Mu-chan?" Satsuki looked at him.

"I say that we spy on Akashi." Aomine decided and got the approval of the remaining three Generation of Miracles members.

Looking at his Shadow, he asks, "You coming, Tetsu?"

Satsuki looked a little surprised as she gave out a protest "Eh, don't drag Tetsu-kun in this-"

"It's fine." Kuroko bluntly said as he gave a small shrug, indifference in his character present.

"You guys!" Satsuki looked at all five of them, and reprimanded "You shouldn't be eavesdropping at Akashi-kun's conversations!"

"Geez, Momoi, stop being such a nun." Aomine stated with a look of a little distaste in his face.

"Right, right! Don't be a killjoy, Momoi-chan!" Kise agreed, shaking his head furiously.

Kuroko looked at Momoi indifferently and stood up, and said, "Let's go."

The other nodded and simultaneously proceeded to the exit, albeit a little more sneakily than usual.

Momoi sighed and she said, to the non-existent members, "You'll get killed by Akashi-kun if he sees you."

* * *

"!" All five of them immediately set out on a bush, trying to stealthily get this 'mission' undercover.

Kise looked at the surrounding area for any sign of their captain and coach and said, "Anoo, I don't see Akashicchi anywhere."

Aomine slapped his head once and pointed at the figure of their captain a little overshadowed by some tree, "Akashi's there, look."

All of the others proceeded to shift their attention to the tree. After a little while, Kuroko, who stealthily moved closer, bluntly informed, "Akashi-kun is talking with someone else and he's not conversing with the coach?"

"Eh, Kurokochhi?! How did you get there?" Kise exclaimed looking surprised. The others looked at the phantom man, surprised as well.

"Idiot, don't be so loud." Midorima stated, slapping Kise's head a little too hard.

"Hm?" Murasakibara looked up from his food as he proceeded to move closer.

Aomine moved closer, a little too closer, and blurt out "What the hell?! It's a gir—"

Kuroko cut him off with his hand, reprimanding him a little as he said, "Please don't be so loud, Aomine-kun."

"How did you get there again, Kurokocchi~~?" Kise asked, surprised as usual with matching puppy looks, and then backtracked a bit for a moment. Eyes wide, he asked, "Akashicchi's conversing with a girl?!"

Midorima, inwardly surprised at the information, slapped him for the second or third time for that day as he reprimanded again, "Not so loud, idiot."

Murasakibara moved closer again, as quietly as ever. Kise was quietly and tearfully pouting in the background as he also moved closer. Then Midorima moved closer as well, a little intrigued, and then as one they looked up… and were properly surprised.

Akashi, his back on them, was conversing with a girl who was smiling and giggling gently.

There was a girl a head lower than Akashi. The girl had straight, red hair flowing to her shoulders and the same color of red as her eye color. She was as pale as Kuroko's complexion and was wearing some casual clothes.

The clothes were fashionable enough and she looked like someone from some magazine, with her hoodie and her skirt, plus her high-end sneakers.

Kuroko took the sight in indifferently, albeit a little curiously. Murasakibara took it a little harder, pausing from his snacks for a moment before regaining his composure and continued eating where he left off.

Aomine, however, was as shocked as Murasakibara but as he regained his composure, he decided to check out the girl, commenting, "Petite but long legs… Creamy complexion but a little too innocent-looking…"

Kise was more shocked and gaped. Picking up his voice, he comments, "Akashicchin had a girlfriend all along?"

While the other two decided to comment out of pure shock, and perverseness on Aomine's part, Midorima, tightly clutching his lucky item for the day, went with saying, "He decided to leave the clubroom for a girlfriend, how frivolous."

After another moment of pure, shocked silence in their presence, Kise decided to speak up, pouting, "Well, Akashicchin should have told us about her girlfriend."

Aomine shook his head in an exaggerated manner as he say, "He should have introduced her to us, I mean, look at her, not my type but a she looks a little like one of the girls Kise works with."

"What do you mean by girls that I work with, Aominecchi?" Kise asked as he tilts his head to one side, after a while he adds, "Models, you mean~?"

"I think so." Kuroko spoke up suddenly, startling the others, as he explains, "She do looks a little like the girls on the magazines."

After a pause, he looks pointedly at Aomine and adds, "And I didn't mean like the girls on Aomine-kun's magazines."

"Hey, Tetsu, that's harsh you know," Aomine said, pretending to look hurt at Kuroko's previous statement.

"It's only the truth." Kuroko said, and then he adds, "And Momoi-san just burned some of it that she found during the annual clean-up."

Kise sweatdropped for a moment as he saw Aomine's slightly furious expression, before he waves his hands frantically, "Eh~ I think the girl isn't Akashicchi's girlfriend after all?"

Aomine narrows his eyes at Kise before saying, "What the hell are you saying now, Kise?"

"A-ano," Kise waves his hands frantically again. He stops as he clarifies, "I feel like it's only just a confession, um because the girl is acting shy~"

He stops for a minute before asking, "What do you think, Kurokocchi~?"

Kuroko's reply was only a deadpan "I have no idea, Kise-kun."

Kise went on to pout tearfully at the semi-ignored answer of Kuroko before Midorima spoke up, saying "I disagree. It looks to me like they are already past the confessing stage."

The others looked at Midorima, surprised at the fact that Midorima spoke up in the conversation. After getting over the initial time of shock, Murasakibara decided to join as well, asking, "What makes you think so, Mido-chin?"

Aomine and Kise respectively looked surprised, both not expecting the gigantic glutton to enter the conversation. Meanwhile, Midorima was unaffected, as he simply replied with, "I was thinking that Akashi isn't more… dangerous than usual."

Kise, for his part, decided to look at their vice-captain with confusion, saying, "Isn't it because it's a girl?"

"That's also what I think, though I am sure of their relationship status, but I think that Akashi-kun will not be as forceful to girls as he is to us." Kuroko said, voicing his agreement.

While Kise was voicing his pleasure about Kuroko agreeing with him in the background, Midorima decided to disagree, contradicting with, "I disagree. I don't think that Akashi will just keep his guard down because of a girl."

Aomine decided to have an agreement with Kuroko's statement, contradicting Midorima's statement with, "Just look, Midorima. Do you think any girl will keep on smiling and giggling if they face Akashi's aura dead-on?"

Murasakibara shook his head, pausing from his snacks, and saying, "A lot of people respect Aka-chin with fear present, but this girl is just carelessly and boldly acting in front of Aka-chin."

"Hmph." Midorima grunted, and added, "but there is still no sign of Akashi's guards going down, if you'll look closely-"

"I do think that you all should have been more quiet when you are trying to spy and eavesdrop on me," Akashi clearly stated at the Generation of Miracles players, who were surprised to see him approach them so stealthily, and adding "not that any of you would deem successful to spy on me completely anyhow."

All five look at Akashi, astounded. They look back to the tree to see the lone figure of the girl that their captain was conversing with earlier, her back resting on the tree and an unreadable expression on her face as she watches them.

Aomine gave a smirk as he said, "Who is she, Akashi?"

The other first string members listened in on the conversation. Akashi, for his part, look at everyone with an unreadable expression as he says, "She is going to be the co-manager of our club."

The others pondered on the information while Midorima spoke up, pointing out, "She is a new student, is she not?"

"Hm," A smirk found itself on Akashi's lips, then he adds, "She just recently transferred to Teiko-chuu, and the principal assigned her immediately to our club."

Aomine gave a loud laugh before he says, "So you assigned your girlfriend to our club, huh?"

Kuroko immediately added, "She looks like your girlfriend, Akashi-kun."

Akashi visibly twitched and was about to say something when Kise immediately and loudly blurted out, "Why didn't you introduce her to us earlier, Akashicchi-"

"She isn't my girlfriend." Akashi immediately disagreed, letting his heterochromatic eyes narrow a little bit.

All Generation of Miracles members gulped and nervously backstepped a bit. A nervous silence passed on them before Aomine, stupidly and boldly, made a wolf whistle.

All of the members attention turn and shifted on him and he placed his hands in the air in defense as he says, "If she's not Akashi's, then maybe, I can-"

"Don't even try." Akashi said with an evident and creepy smile on his face. He looked at their ace with such a dangerous intent that made everyone shudder and tremble.

Kuroko gulped, and with indifference in both his voice and in his face, he asked, "Why are you so protective of her, Akashi-kun?"

"_Tetsu, you idiot!"_

"_Kurokocchiiiii!"_

"_Kuroko-grunts-"_

"_Kuro-chin, what are you saying?"_

Akashi gave a dry laugh. Then looking at everyone in the eye, he said in a cold and creepy voice, "She's my sister."

* * *

A/N: How do you like that, huh? Hahahaha, I wanted it to be GOMxOC, but Akashi strikes me as a cool, overprotective brother type. So, what are your thoughts? This is only about 2,000+ words but I'll make the other chapters longer since this is only a prologue. Oh, and please review and alert, those will be acknowledged.


	2. Chapter 2

Miracles

I'm back? Hahaha. Let's start, then. I'll just post the author's notes at the end, like usual.

* * *

My brother left me as soon as the eavesdroppers were getting out of hand; they were about four of them. Wait, wrong. There were five; the last one was a little hard to notice.

I bit my lip as a smile dawned on my features and I leaned on the tree for support, watching every one of them interact with my brother. They seem… friendly enough. They look like they are close with onii-chan.

As I stop to look at them and relax on my place, I decided to look at every one of them individually.

I started first with the tall giant that keeps on snacking on some pockys. Isn't he going to get diabetes or something from that much sugar, whatever, anyway he had shoulder-length purple hair that while it may look awkward on boys, it looks fine on him. He has dark-colored eyes, which I am unable to distinguish because of the distance.

Anyway, I looked to the next person. The next person was tall as well, though shorter than the giant, and he has green hair in a relatively normal haircut, and was clutching into something that looks relatively weird. His glasses are glinting at the moment that's why I can't distinguish what eye color he has. Hmm… he looks relatively normal, anyhow.

Hmm… Next up is a tanned guy who is tall as well. He looks like a delinquent in my opinion, but it's fine, whatsoever. He also has a pretty normal haircut with a hair color of dark blue. He has really dark color of eyes and I can see him cowering? Trembling in fear, I guess, in front of my brother. He gives me sideway looks as I turn my attention to the next person.

The next contestant is a blonde and tearfully pouting guy. He is tall as well, taller than onii-chan, and he has dark brown eyes… wait, I think I remember him from the magazines… Kise something, I think? He's pretty popular in teenage modeling since I see him in magazines. Anyway, just by looking at his character, I can see that he is quite childish, which is opposite of his image in magazines.

The last of my stares fell on the teal-haired guy. He is remotely short in contrast to the tall people around him, but he's quite… unique. I mean, he has very rare hair and eye color of both light teal, but his presence is overly underwhelming, which is very… weird. Hmm… I can see him looking at everyone else with slight indifference and mild boredom, perhaps?

As soon as I observe the last of my brother's company, I thought back on whatever whirlwind of events that happened to me ever since I stepped here in Japan, who knew that coming back here was too much trouble?

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Goodafternoon, Akashi Yuriko." The principal greeted me as soon as I enter his office. _

_I honestly have no idea why I am here, I mean, I understand that I am going to attend Teiko-chuu, but still, it has only been hours since I arrived from America but I was already asked to report to school immediately._

_I'm not too sure but this is probably Sei-niichan's work… actually, wait, no, this is probably otou-sama's work, since onii-chan was expecting me to arrive atleast a week later._

"_Goodafternoon." I greeted back with a bow. Respect the elders, or so I was instilled with._

"_I have heard that you have arrived only hours ago, is that right?" the principal questioned me, a smile plastered on his face. _

_I smiled back, and then in reply, I said, "Yes, I have arrived in Japan only three hours ago."_

_The principal nodded his head, he looked at some documents, and began stating, "So you are the daughter of Akashi Kenshin, and the sister of our basketball team's current captain Akashi Seijuro." _

_As I nod at the given information, he continued looking at the documents. Finally, he placed his attention on me and met my unwavering gaze, and with a feral grin, he stated, "Your father has asked me to have you report today because you are going to be a part of your brother's current club, as a manager of the team."_

_I looked at him, my red eyes wide, as I asked, "Father specifically asked for me to join my brother's team?"_

"_Yes," the principal starts, and then he further explains, "that is the main reason why you are reporting early on. You will be expected to attend and report to school in a week's time, but you will need to have confirmation of your position on the team early on so as to avoid unnecessary disruptions."_

_I looked down to my sneakers, why am I in a sports club, better yet, why am I in the basketball club, is otou-sama punishing me in some sort of manner or something?_

_I bit back my lips that were forming a frown and smiled at the principal as I nod and said, "I understand."_

"_That's good." the principal commented, his creepy and mildly feral smile in place. What a demon in disguise. Then he adds, "Your brother is going to be here in a moment."_

_I looked at him. I was about to say something when the door immediately opened._

"_Sei-niichan!"_

"_Yuriko."_

"_Why are you here?" he asks me as he approach me, ignoring the presence of the principal in the room._

"_Otou-sama had me report and arrive early on." I said with a little pout on my end._

_His heterochromatic eyes burned on to me as he gave a small crack of a smile, then it vanished as soon as he stared at the figure of the principal._

"_Goodafternoon, Akashi-kun." The principal greeted with the weird smile on his face plastered on._

"_Goodafternoon as well, headmaster." My brother greeted back without bowing, ignoring the creepy smile on the headmaster's face. Pausing for a bit, he questioned, "Is there any reason why you called me?"_

_The principal broke into a real smile at onii-chan's indignant behavior. Then he replied to onii-chan's question, addressing me, "Is your sister enough of a reason for you to be called?"_

"_I would like you stop treating my sister as if she is some item," Sei-nii coldly stated, making the principal cower a little bit, and then with a little smirk, he added, "I would not be so nice if someone is to treat my sister like that."_

"_Yes," The principal nodded as soon as he calmed down. Then he gave a little, dry laugh, saying, "You are so much similar with your father, Seijuro-kun, so intimidating and so powerful."_

"_I am absolute," my brother said nonchalantly, and then he looked at the principal in the eye as he asked, "Now let us stop with this frivolous and useless nonsense, what is the real reason why you have called me?"_

_The principal gave a loud and resounding laugh, which was so pretty creepy that I held on to my brother, as he stated, "Your father had asked me to let your sister, Yuriko-chan, take position of your basketball club as a manager, and seeing that you are the captain, I suppose that you should know of this beforehand and introduce her early on to key persons on the club."_

_My brother's heterochromatic eyes narrowed and I saw his fists clenched tightly. He then looked at me and then at the principal as he protested, "I have no intention of entering her on the club."_

"_Unfortunately," the principal gave both of us a cynical smile, and then he added, "That is not for you to decide."_

_Both of us looked at principal as if he has a loose screw on his head or something. My brother's will is absolute, it is stupid and utterly idiotic to even think of disobeying and contradicting whatever it is that he already decided upon._

_As my brother was about to speak, the principal cut us off with a statement that was final, "Your father has specifically ordered me to do so."_

_The atmosphere around the room was tensed at that moment, and I held on to my brother like my life depends on it. The principal looked at us with mild amusement, and the next thing we knew was that we were politely kicked out of the room with a statement, "That is all. You are both dismissed, Seijuro-kun, Yuriko-chan."_

_We were both frozen in mild shock and displeasure as soon as we exit the room with the cynical principal. Tension was present and I heard my brother gave a little sigh._

_I looked at him, and he looked back at me, and then he said, "I have never acknowledge nor learnt of defeat, Yuriko, but somehow, father just know how exactly to make me snap."_

_I gave out a little giggle, and then I said, "Well, it is father. His good at seeing the future entirely too, just like you do, onii-chan. The blood of the emperor is present, after all."_

"_Hm," my brother nodded, and then he added, "I should have snapped the headmaster's neck, though."_

_I sweatdropped at the statement and then he looked at me seriously. Without missing a beat, he asked me, "Are you fine with this?"_

"_Eh?" I gave a small sheepish smile, and then I saw him looking at me intently and then I stared down at the ground, and I said, "It is father's decision."_

_He rolled his heterochromatic eyes for a moment and then he looked at me intently again, and then he repeated, "Are YOU fine with the decision?"_

_I gulped a little, and then I showed him a blank smile. I looked down once again, and then I repeated my answer with an elaborate explanation, "It's father's decision, even I know better than disobeying him."_

_He held my shoulders gently and then he tilted my chin so that I can look at him in the eye. Then he said to me, "I can ask father to retract it if you want, I know how hard basketball has been for you."_

_I shook my head, and I tell him, "Don't get into trouble for me, onii-chan, besides… it has already been years since that incident."_

_It was a particular incident that made me particularly seething at sports, specifically at basketball. Few years back, I was a tennis player, yep not basketball. But I did attend basketball events, and one of those events made everything fall for me._

_I was an amphidextrous tennis player, you know, using both hands to play. I was a regular member at our tennis club, girls, and after finishing a match, I went to a gymnasium complex where a basketball event was held._

_It must have been two years ago, I think, and I can remember it as clearly as I did that day. You know that thing where they shoot the balls? Hoops, I think? As I was walking, looking for my brother, one of those fell down on me, I think it was because they were preparing and they didn't notice me, or that was what they said. And, baaaam, it broke my dominant left arm._

_I am a girl, after all, and all I could do was cry out, and curse at basketball, I mean, tennis used to be my life, and now this, this, other sport took it from me? After that, I heard some yells, saw blood, and next thing, I was placed in a hospital._

_For the next two years until present, I was in America, in rehabilitation and for surgeries. It was a long stay, I was hospital-schooled the first year, and then studied in a real school in the second year, as well as taking rehabilitations. _

_I thought that with finishing surgery and taking rehabilitations can bring me my skills in tennis back, but I was in step one. I can play with my right hand, but it didn't feel right with my left hand, I can only curse basketball, but then I can't, after all, I thought I had move on._

_Oh well, that's the gist of it, it's not like I want to bring back unwanted memories. It's useless and boring, and I don't think people cared, with the exception of my brother, if I used my right or my left arm. No one else really cares, anyway._

_As I noticed that he nodded at me and walked beside me to where the clubroom was, I snapped out of my daydream. As soon as we started walking, he held my hand, and then whispered to me, "Do not worry about father or anyone else. I will give you whatever you want and I will respect whatever choice you have, understand?"_

_I nod my head and then we walked to the clubroom, which was a huge gymnasium complex, I tried to not cringed at the side._

_As soon as we arrived, my brother led me to a tree near the gymnasium and then he talked to me casually, "So, you'll be the manager of our team starting next week."_

_I nod excitedly at that and I commented, "I'm not particularly fond of basketball, but I think that the manager business will be fun."_

"_Of course it is," Sei-nii said with a nod of agreement, and then as an afterthought, he added, "I will make sure that it will be fun in all ways for you."_

_I giggled and my brother decided to explain about the position in a more detailed manner, "As a manager, the first and utmost thing that you should remember is that your position will have you to take care of us, members of the club, and to have a good network of our oncoming opponents."_

"_And then," he looks at me as he adds, "you will be given a chance to open practice matches and to introduce practice regimens and training camps, as long as I am in favor with it."_

_He paused for a while, and then he added an afterthought, "It will be better if you focus on our current first-string members. You should only pay attention to the regulars, as you are."_

_I tilted my head to the side as I asked, "Then, who will take care of the second and third string members, onii-chan?"_

_He looked at me with a faint smile, and then he elaborated, "You will have a co-manager on the club. She will deem enough for the other members."_

_A pause for a little while, and then he adds an afterthought, "I will not have you working for the needs of those lower than you. After all, you are mine alone and you are my little sister."_

_I nodded in understanding for his protectiveness was already a given, and then, I looked at the sight of the huge gymnasium complex, before I saw the weird figures in the bush that looks relatively human and understandably weird to me._

"_Oh," a small smirk adorned on my brother's wonderful features, before he added, "So you have noticed the idiots who have thought they can spy on me?"_

_I gave a little nod and in a swift motion I felt his hands ruffling my hair, and then as he turned around, he whispered, "I will just talk to them about my piece on the matter of eavesdropping."_

_I nodded as I leaned back on this comfortable trunk of the tree, looking at the squabbling boys and my brother approaching them in quick and steady pace. I muffled my laughter seeing the pure expression of horror and shock on their face._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

I looked at the watch in my wrist and saw that a stable fifteen minutes have already passed since I was reminiscing and since my brother decided to give the others a piece of his mind.

I walk to them in steady and relaxed steps and just as I approached them, taking my time in walking around to reach them, then I heard the loud and simultaneous:

"EEHHH?!"

"Oh," my brother looked at me with a nod of acknowledgement, and then looked at the regulars with a sterner gaze as he ordered, "Introduce yourselves to her."

The others gulped and visibly straightened up. I decided to break the ice with them as I went and introduce myself first, "I am Akashi Yuriko, Sei-nii's younger sister. I am a freshman and I will be the co-manager of the club, please call me by my given name so as to have no confusions."

Sei-nii looked at me with acknowledgement and shifted his gaze once again to the five persons with us.

The first one to introduce himself to me was the green haired guy with the glasses, he bowed to me lowly, before he introduced himself with, "I'm Shintaro Midorima, a second year and vice-captain of the basketball club. I am expecting a good time working with you, Yuriko-san."

He held his hands for me to shake, and I shook it tenderly. Then at the signal of an expression at onii-chan's face, we simultaneously broke down the contact, and Sei-nii smiled at me approvingly.

Then, the next one to introduce himself was the giant with violet hair. He handed me a pocky, which I graciously accepted, before he introduced with, "My name is Atsushi Murasakibara. I love pockies and I like cute things like you, Yuri-chin."

I nod at his introduction and gave him a smile while in the meanwhile I saw Sei-nii's heterochromatic eyes narrow for a very short while which vanished almost immediately.

The tanned one with the dark blue hair was the next to introduce himself, and he gave me a slight smirk as he checked me out, which did not go unnoticed by my brother, and he said to me, "Heh, I'm Aomine Daiki, the ace of the team. You look good for a freshman, Yuriko, and I guess it will be a pleasure to work with you."

Almost immediately, I see the blonde model looking at me with a cheerful smile, and then he said, "Hello, Yurikocchi! I'm Kise Ryouta and I'm your senior. I work as a model at times and please to be working with you~"

I tilt my head to the side and gave him a cheerful smile in return for his cheerful greeting. I swear I saw him gush a bit before he suddenly glomped me at the side, stating, "Ah-aah~ Yurikocchi is so cuute~"

Three pair of hands immediately shot up as soon as he finished his statement, it was Aomine-san's (who was grumbling "Akashi will kill us, you idiot.") Sei-nii's (who was saying, "Do that again and I'll make sure you lose an arm of yours.") and the third one was from the unique guy. (who reasoned out, "I haven't been introduced yet, Kise-kun.)

The owner of the third pair of hands went infront of me. He was fairly averaged height and he has teal hair and light blue eyes. He gave me an unreadable look before he introduced himself to me, "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya and I'm a junior."

He left it at that and he nods at me as he return to his original position. I let my gaze fell on them as I memorized their names, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daike, Midorima Shintaro and Murasakibara Atsushi.

I looked at my brother and he gave me a small smile as he said, "This is my regulars, Yuriko."

I nod, and I hear him say to the others and to me as well, "They will be your charge for the entire year."

* * *

A/N: So… How was it, good, bad, out-of-character? Forgive me because this is my first time, but you can send me critic since I'm a tough cookie, but I love reviews too, so give me those too, okay? Oh, and alert me, too, okay? I'll acknowledged everything *bows*

Reply to reviews:

painxsmile: Yo, thanks for the review :D I pmed you the whole reply, by the way ;)

Thanks for reminding me about those things, haha. Please continue to read the story, and if you think that I'm rushing some things that might lead to a mary-sue, please tell me, through review or pm, I don't mind, thanks )

Xxdreamergirl95xX: Thanks for the favorite ) And I updated, yay :"

MadaraFanGirl13 : She's Akashi's younger sister, though, given a chance I think that an older sister sounds interesting, too :" Thanks for the review *hugs*

drawingpancakes: Eh? Hahaha, thanks for the review *hugs*

heyit'salex: Yeep, thanks for being the first reviewer. *virtual cookie*

Alexa24: Thanks for making this story a favorite :D

leona7002: Thank you for favorite-ing and following the story )

puppyxrules: Thanks for favorite-ing the story *virtual cookies*

Shivi: Thanks for making Miracles a favorite story ;))

StarrySkies27: Thank you for the favorite *bows*

ThisIS M-Girl: Heeey, what does M mean? ) Hahaha, thanks for the favorite :"D

xoxoonepiecexoxo: I like your user name, haha, One Piece=Pirate King=Luffy=LOLs. Thanks for favorite-ing the story :D

OnlyFireworks: Thanks following the story :"D

SketchedLyrics: Thank you for following the story, and I read your biography and maaan, it's really cool. :"D

kyuppi: Your icon is cute, hahaha, I like cats. And, thanks for the alert )

madluv: Thanks for the follow *virtual treats*

reiicchi: Thanks for following Miracles :DD

scribblely-faces: Your icon is the cat version of Kikumaru, awww, so cute :" Oh, and thanks for the follow/alert. :''3

uriel's tea time: Thanks for following this story, too :"D *bearhugs*

via26: Thanks for following miracles *cookies*

And to all of you wonderful readers, thanks for reading the story. *hands out candies and chocolates*


	3. Chapter 3

Miracles

Third chapter's up ) This would be in Kise-kun's POV.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_They will be your charge for the entire year." Akashicchi said to his sister with a soft look in his eyes._

_I saw the others turn their gaze into the red-haired girl beside our captain with slight anticipation, before we heard her say, "Please to be working with you, then, sempai-tachi."_

_She looked so cute as she stated it with a smile, like a little doll. I wanted to glomp her but I think that Akashicchi will murder me if I do anything physical with her… that sounded wrong, but I meant it as hugs and not whatever perverted things only Aominecchi can think of._

_She looked at us observantly. And then she looked at Akashichhi, and tugs him a little, and whispered something._

_After that, she let Akashicchi go and then he smiled at us. AKASHICCHI SMILED AT US! I gulped and I see everyone else looking nervous as well. Akashicchi never smiled at us that widely, only smirks and stares. Anyway, he looks at each one of us respectively._

_And then he stopped at me, and I trembled furiously. Oh god! How can Akashicchi be so intimidating, it's only been months since I joined the team and I swear to God that I have never, ever done anything that had made Akashicchi angry, or maybe I did, oh no, the scissors will be in my heart before I can even ask for forgiveness and-_

"_Ryouta." _

_I stop from inwardly panicking as I gulped and looked up at Akashicchi's heterochromatic eyes that glinted with mild amusement, "Y-yes, Akashicchi?"_

_He looks at me with amusement and then he adds, "I need you to do me a favor. Can you do it for me?"_

_Whaaaaat? What is Akashicchi saying now? He knows that none of us will dare say no and why is he sugarcoating his words as a request when everyone else know that it's an order._

_He looks at me appraisingly and I felt the need to answer, so I straightened a bit before I replied with, "Of course, I will do anything that Akashicchi wants me to do."_

_He nods at me, indicating that I have given the correct answer. Then he looks at his sister in acknowledgement and turned back at me, saying, "Accompany Yuriko tomorrow."_

"_Eh?" I looked at Akashicchi, a little bit confused, isn't there a class tomorrow, how can I accompany Yurikocchi? And what kind of accompaniment does she need, exactly?_

_He gave me another amused smirk, and then he explained, "I need you to accompany her to mall."_

_I gave a blank look, and the others around me looked at Akashicchi with confused expressions as well. Accompany to the mall? The mall? What is Akashicchi talking about?_

"_Well," he started, amusement in his eyes, and then he continued, "Yuriko needs to get some things from the mall, and I know better than let other people accompany her."_

_He continued with, "I was thinking about sending any of you regulars, since you are the ones I trust the most to obey me, and I think that you will be perfect for the task at hand, considering that at most you are the one more capable of showing a person around and will probably be able to help her choose the essentials she may need."_

_I looked at him with a confused expression, but he gave me blank ones. Sighing, I reasoned out, "But, Akashicchi, don't we have classes tomorrow?"_

"_Well," Akashicchi smirks, looking like he was expecting the question. And then, he said, "Yuriko will not have any class tomorrow and you will accompany her by lunch. You'll be attending class until those before lunch before you head off with Yuriko to the mall."_

"_Eh," I scratch my head, before I asked, "What will I say to the teacher's then? I don't think I have proper excuse?"_

"_Hm." He smiled coldly, before he looks at me with those heterochromatic eyes as he says, "I'll be taking care of it."_

_Oh. It is Akashicchi after all. I guess it's reasonable to say that the teachers will be most please to allow me to leave class if Akashicchi takes care of it, after all, Akashicchi isn't just some figure for us in the basketball team, he's probably the top figure of our school and probably the whole middle-school around Japan._

"_So, Ryouta," He looks at me again, cold and mismatched eyes locking mine, as he asks, "Will you still do it?"_

"_Of course." I said immediately. Even I know better than try to dawdle when answering Akashicchi's questions, after all even without those scissors of his, I'm pretty sure he can knock everyone simultaneously in just a minute._

"_So, Yuriko," he looks at his sister with a smile on his face before he adds, "Is it fine if Ryouta accompanies you tomorrow?"_

_Yurikocchi looked at me before she broke out a warm smile in Akashicchi's direction, as she nods and says, "It's fine with me, Sei-nii."_

_Akashicchi nods out of pleasure and a loud ringtone echoed in the vicinity. The ring tone was very classic and I looked at Midorimacchi since it looked like his type of music before I saw Yurikocchi bringing out her phone and excusing herself._

_As soon as Yurikocchi left, the defensive and dangerous aura of Akashicchi was as fierce as ever, and then he looked at me as he warned, "I know that you already know of this, Ryouta, but lay a hand or let any harm befall on my sister and I'll torture you mercilessly before I kill you."_

_A slight pause hang on the air, making me as well as everyone else, all the regulars including Kurokocchi, shudder and gulp nervously. After a few minutes, Akashicchi said in a stern tone, "I expect you to obey my absolute order, Ryouta."_

_I paused out of mild shock at the unfortunate attention that I have been getting in this conversation before Aominecchi nudged me a little hardly and I saw Kurokocchi motioning to Akashicchi._

_I looked at Akashicchi as I straightened up and said, "Yes, Akashicchi."_

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

I looked at the clock in the hallways through the window. 5 minutes or less before I take off for lunch. Hmm… I thought back on what happened yesterday afternoon.

Why exactly did Akashicchi asked me to accompany Yurikocchi? I guess that it's a given that I'm slightly better at this than Murasakibaracchi and Aominecchi, but isn't Midorimacchi better than me? Kurokocchi might be better off as well, isn't he?

After he gave me that scarier than the scary warning, accompanied with the scary smile of his, Akashicchi promptly led us to the gymnasium complex and dismissed the entire club like nothing happened.

I actually thought for a moment, and wished hopefully, that Akashicchi overlooked it, but then he whispered something to me that made me think otherwise, "I'll be entrusting her into your hands, Ryouta."

Haaah… How troublesome for me. I didn't mean it because of accompanying Yurikocchi, since it's fine with me, but I meant that it's troublesome because during lunch and most probably afternoon a lot of high school girls are there, and while they are fun to be with, they're… meh~

Hm.. I wonder what we will shop for the mall..? Food? Not likely, I think, after all Akashicchi probably has the most number of refrigerators full of food than anyone I know. Then again, it's probably school supplies and stuffs because she's a transferee, isn't she?

I wonder how long this will take. An hour isn't likely because Yurikocchi is a girl and girls don't shop that fast. I guess it's probably going to be three to four hours, won't it, I think-

"DIIIIINNGG!"

Oh, the large sound of the bell signaled the end of the class as well as the beginning of our lunch break.

I stood up to the door to see a waiting Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi. Looking again I see that even Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi and Aominecchi are all there. I wonder why they decided to pick me up.

As I walked to the door, I heard the wild and loud voice of my female classmates, accompanied by their occasional blushing and asked me to take lunch with them.

I gave them a bright and cheerful smile as I said, "Let's do it next time, ne?"

They all nodded simultaneously as they swoon, and wow… their eyes look like heart-shaped ones if you squint.

I finally reached my other co-regulars (yes, yes, I am so happy to be finally a regular) after the females let me pass through, and as I arrived I heard Aominecchi snicker, "You just had to brew up all the females into a lovestruck, heh."

I heard Kurokocchi in the background, saying to Aominecchi, "I don't think you can have that effect, though, Aomine-kun."

I saw Midorimacchi roll his eyes and see Murasakibaracchi focusing on his pockys, which look super tempting to me. And then I noticed, Akashicchi's heterochromatic eyes staring right at me.

"Akashicchi." I immediately stated in recognition and acknowledgement. He nods enigmatically back at me in recognition and mild pleasure.

"Ryouta," he started, calling me by my first name, and then he said, "It's unfortunate that everyone of us will not be present in the rooftop this time so I decided to pay you a visit to see you off."

I nod in understanding. Oh, so that's why everyone was here, huh. I guess even Akashicchi can feel pretty sentimental if the situation calls for it.

"I assume that you will be taking care of my sister in the proper measure." Akashicchi stated, and then he added, "Because you already know what will happen if anything is to happen to her."

"I will personally make you suffer, Ryouta, if such an event is to happen." He gave me a cold smile as he said it, and then he added, "And I understand that you know what I am capable of."

I nod again, out of fear and understanding. I know exactly what will happen to me if something happens to Yurikocchi, and I pray to the gods that my parents will find my body in one piece once Akashicchi is done with me.

"I am absolute, and I hope that it stands in the decision that I entrust her to you." Akashicchi said before he nods and signals everyone to leave.

"Don't do anything I won't do!" Aominecchi said loudly to me and I can see Akashicchi's aura forming very slightly. I'll pray that he keeps his mouth shut this day or a certain pair of scissors might stab Aominecchi.

Kurokocchi gave me a blank look, and I pouted. He sighed as he said, "Goodbye, Kise-kun, and I do hope that nothing bad happens."

"Give it to Chiyo-chin." Murasakibaracchi said as he passed me and handed me a vanilla pocky. I looked at him in slight sadness with a slight pout since he didn't care about me and I saw him sigh as he said, "Good luck, Kise-chin."

"Hmph." Midoramacchi immediately muttered. He muttered, and I looked at him in slight confusion, and he only shook his head as he said, "You'll get killed by Akashi if you act as idiotic as you usually do. Don't get killed, you'll be needed in the games."

Ahahaha, Midorimacchi is so funny. I think he's telling me to take care, but honestly, why don't he just say it straightly.

After the brief farewell, Akashicchi nodded to me again before he moved out, bringing everyone with him as they will head to the rooftop for lunch, the place I should be with them if I don't have this favor from Akashicchi.

* * *

Wow! There was a huge crowd at the front gate of the school. Eh, I wonder why? As I walked past to see what this commotion was about, the people around me let me passed through and I heard several comments from different people:

"Oh, is she a model?"

"Eh? Why is she loitering our school grounds?"

As I finally reached the front, thanks to the beautiful ladies that made way for me, I saw the person that I was supposed to accompany today, Yurikocchi. Somehow, I feel like there's something different in her today.

I see that she was wearing casual clothes again, she let her straight her loose and a small clip to her bangs. She was wearing a plain, white polo and a plaid skirt and little flat shoes.

From what I can see, everything that she was wearing was all high class designer brands but it seems like it was put together to look like normal ones and not high end brands.

Eh, Akashicchi's family is really rich. Even a male model like me can see that her outfit can be summed up into large amount of money and she's wearing it for a casual stroll to the mall.

She looked around before my eyes caught the gaze of her blood red ones. As soon as she recognized me, she sighed and then she immediately said, "I waited a long time."

…EEEHH? What's with her attitude, or was it the fact that I am late? I looked at the watch in my wrist and saw that it was just 8 minutes after lunch, was that really a long wait? I gave a sheepish smile as I said, "Eh, ano, we were just dismissed 8 minutes ago."

She gave me a dry smile, as she mutters, "Excuses…"

I looked at her weirdly, what's with this different aura today? She was cheerful and girly-girl yesterday, nut she's a little… intimidating today. Was she on her monthly somethings? I wouldn't dare ask, though.

"So," She looks at me in the eye, her red eyes concentrating on mine as she said, "Shall we go?"

I nod immediately, and said, in a very cheerful tone, "Yes!"

"Ano," She shrugs as we walked out of the school's gate, and then she asked me, "Are we going to the mall by foot or do we take a cab?"

"We walk," I answered, and she turned around, looking at me with disbelief on her face and she narrowed her red eyes, she looked cute, actually, like a cat, but I didn't comment because she might kill me, I think. I waved my arms defeatedly, and then I said, "Until we get to the bus station, and then we ride the whole way."

Her eyes softened a little, and then she smirked, a little like Akashicchi's, which were a little scary, and then she mused, "I wouldn't mind walking, it's just… we don't have time to waste."

Before I can ask what she meant, she was a little cryptic and confusing, she turned around once again, and walked off.

I can't take thiiis. The whole time we were walking off, after Yurikocchi gave me her cryptic little message, we had awkward silence since. And now, I think we're nearing the station, we still weren't talking, I sighed aloud.

"Hey," She said as she sighed herself, still walking, and then added, "You know, I feel bad that you're the one taking me to the mall."

What? That was mean, I pouted, and voiced out, "That was mean!"

"Eh," She gave an amused laugh and she gave a slight sheepish smile, the most un-intimidating for the whooole time, before she said, "I mean, I feel bad for you."

"You know," She turned her whole body towards me and she said, with a real and genuine smile, "I hope that this will turn out nicely."

As I tilt my head in slight confusion, she laughed again and she said, "The visit to the mall, I mean."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this is a little late, but at least, I updated, right? Hahaha, oh well, guys, review okay? And just favorite and follow this story, too. Thanks loves :**

Xxdreamergirl95xX: Thanks for the compliment, dear :* And I hope that she will have a good time, too :D

sync94: Thanks for following the story :**

Ninja99: Thanks for following Miracles :D And here's an update :D

kirika o7: Thanks for following *hugs*

kisekinosedai: Thanks for following!

XxxEiriYumeIchikawaxxX: Thanks for following the story, love :

knightScarlet: Double thanks for following and favoriting the story :'D

Reiko Narukami: Thanks for following the story *cookies*

wildarms17: Thanks for following Miracles :D And by incest, well, protective fluff at the most, I guess, hahaha :D

enviious: Thanks for following Miracles :"

Egichuu: Thanks for the follow and favorite *hugs* And interested readers like you make places a smile onj my face :**

MikoSasesko: Thanks for the follow *tears of joy*


	4. Chapter 4

Miracles

Fourth Chapter's finally up, with Kise-kun's POV )

* * *

"_You know," She turned her whole body towards me and she said, with a real and genuine smile, "I hope that this will turn out nicely."_

_As I tilt my head in slight confusion, she laughed again and she said, "The visit to the mall, I mean."_

* * *

"Ne," As soon as we arrived at the mall, Yurikocchi pointed to a clothing shop as she said, "Let's go there."

"Eh?" As I begin to comment, Yurikocchi walked towards the clothing shop and was already some distance off, and I shouted, "Wait for me!"

I walked inside the store and noticed that she was already picking out some clothes-wait, why is she picking out clothes in the male department? Is she a crossdresser..?

"Ah," She saw me and gave a slight nod, and called out, "Can you come here?"

As soon as I approached her, she gave me a sweet smile, which looked cute, really, and honestly, but somehow I'm scared at the sight of it, and without missing a beat, she told me, "Can you do me a favor?"

…She's scary… I saw her sweet smile turned up in notches, but somehow, I feel that despite the smile, if I refuse, she's going to kill me or something like that. Oh, why oh why was she related to Akashicchi?

"Hey," She called out on me as I inwardly gulp, and then she repeated her question, "Can you do me a favor?"

Meeting her red eyes, I immediately nod my head, and nervously said, "S-sure thing."

"Geez," She sighed as she looked at me, and I noticed that her scary, sweet smile turned into a smile with mild amusement..?

"It's not like I would hurt you, probably," She mused out as I looked partially shocked, and then she waved her hand dismissively with a chuckle, "Forget it."

"Sooo," I started as I noticed the clothes that she was picking out were for boys, and I just had to asked, "Are you a cross-dresser?"

She looked at me with slight surprise, and then her mouth opened to ask, "What?"

"A-ano, eto," I bit my lips as I concentrate on what I'll answer, after all, she may look cute and she may be a girl, but I think that if I get her angry, she'll hurt me, I mean, she's Akashicchi's sister for Kami-sama's sake..!

When I noticed that she was tapping her fingers on the clothing rack patiently as she waits for my answer, I immediately answered, "Why are you picking out from the male section?"

"Oh," She gave a small laugh, before she said, "Remember the favor?"

"Yep," I cheerfully nod my head, at the very least she isn't mad, and then I pause for a while to think, before I lighten up to ask, "Oh, I get it."

When she raises her eyebrow as she looks at me curiously, I gave her a smile and then I stated, "You're asking me to help you pick out clothes for Akashicchi, right?"

"Close," She said after a passing silence, and then she adds, "But not quite."

I tried not to gape, I mean… then why is she picking out clothes from the boy's section? For her boyfriend? Does she have one? I hope she doesn't have one, or else the poor boy will probably be tortured by Akashicchi, and then his family will look for him and then they will probably grieve if they found out-

"These clothes are for you." She declared, cutting my train of thoughts.

Oh, I see… Wait, what..? I saw her gave a tiny smile, that quickly changed into a look of amusement before I screamed- I mean, asked out loud, "These clothes are for me?!"

"Yep," She popped as the scary sweet smile returned into her face, and then she sweetly asked, "You're modeling these clothes for me."

Before I can even protest, a pile of clothes were already handed to me, and I heard her say, "Try those out."

"Eeeh~ Buuut-"

"Just go already," She pointed to the direction of the fitting rooms and, ignoring my protest, orders, "Let me see it after you wear it, okay?"

"But—" This time I halted my protest, as soon as I saw her eyes narrowed and saw a frown appear on her face for the first time. I hurriedly walked, jogged, to the fitting room, as I said, "I meant, sure."

"That's good," The frown immediately disappeared and was replaced by a sweet smile, and then she turned around, saying, "I'll just be looking for other clothes here, but call me out once you've tried one on."

I entered the fitting room, and then saw that there were more or less three combinations I can make with the clothes that I was given too. Hmm, I do wonder why she's asking me to model these…?

I decided to divide the clothes into three combinations, and I immediately wore the first one. I wore a black polo, deciding not to button the top two buttons, I heard that it was nicer that way from my agency, and then I paired it with the dark jeans that were pulled out, and I guess… That's it?

"I'm done!" I shouted loudly as I get out of the fitting room, eh, where is Yurikocchi? I only see the female staffs who were looking at me, did-

FLASH!

As I recover from the sudden flash, I instinctively searched where it came from, and I saw Yurikocchi holding up a camera, and then she said, "That looks good. Try the others too."

Before I can even protest or call her out on the camera, she turned her back on me again. I gave a dejected sigh as I enter the fitting room once again. Why is Yurikocchi being mean to meee?

* * *

"I'm hungry," She commented out loud as soon as we got out the hell of a clothing shop, I think I'm traumatized, and then she turns towards my direction as she asked, "Where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere's fine," I said with a casual shrug, but when I saw the shadow of the scary sweet smile, I immediately added, "I think there's a good sushi shop here, though."

"Sushi, eh," She gave a dry smile as she muttered, "Never expected that from you."

"Eh?" I cocked my head to the other side as I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you never looked like the sushi-type of guy," she stated as she casually shrugs and then she added, "You look, more or less, the elegant restaurant kind of person."

When I stared at her, she stared back at me with deep red eyes, and then she said, "That's just my opinion."

"So," She cleared her throat, deciding the topic was over, and said, "Can you lead the way to the sushi shop, then?"

"Of course!" I cheerfully nod, and then walked towards the direction of the sushi shop, making sure that there is no far distance between us.

* * *

I entered the sushi restaurant, my favorite shop in this mall, and noticed that my companion wasn't with me. When I looked back, I saw her standing, frozen in place, and for the first time, I think she blank out on me. Ehh? Why…?

But then, should I call on her? Or maybe, I should just nudge her gently? I pause for a while, thinking what should I do? Well, if she's angry, please kami-sama no, then either way, I'll probably get hurt. But she was pretty harmless, wasn't she…?

Gathering up my courage, I pat her shoulder, and cheerfully said, "We're here."

"Oh." She finally spoke up after a while, blinking a bit, before she fully regained her presence. She gave me another sheepish smile as she said, "Sorry, must be jet lag or something."

"…" I narrowed my eyes for the first time as I looked on her, and then I mentally waved the weird feeling off, as I motioned to the restaurant, "Let's gooo~"

She entered after me, and we decided to go on one of the tables in the corner. She was still quiet when we sat down on our seats, and then I stared at her. She noticed that I'm staring at her, so she looked me in the eye and gave me a smile… but for some reason, I think that the smile is empty or something.

Before I can even do anything, my attention immediately shifted when I saw a silver-haired teen shout, "But tenth!"

"Hayato," The boy with him, a boy with spiky, gravity-defying brunette hair, said, "You're scaring the customers here."

"But…!" The silver haired boy, Hayato, mussed his hair before he complained, "The idiot baseball nut said that he'll be in this branch of their sushi shop!"

"It can't be helped," The 'tenth' said and then he reasoned, "Perhaps he got the address wrong? It's just like Takeshi to do that."

"Urggh," Hayato groaned, but then, he sighed, "I understand, tenth."

"Thanks," The boy gave him a warm smile, and then he looked at the sushi cook, the one on the counter, and then he said, "Sorry for the intrusion, Yamamoto-san."

"No, no," The older man gave a laugh, and then said, "I'm the one sorry for the irresponsibility of my son."

"Hm," The brunette nod his head politely and gave a warm smile, and then he bowed, "We should be going, then."

As soon as the two reach the door of the restaurant, the sushi cook called out, "Take care, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

As soon as the two exits the restaurant, I noticed that I wasn't the only one who was watching them, but the majority of the other customers, as well, however, when I looked at Yurikocchi, she looked back with a blank, unreadable face.

And then, a smirk, scary, appeared on her lips as she asked, "Sempai, you keep on looking at me. Don't fall for me, nii-sama will get angry."

"What?!" I immediately protested, and when she laughed a little and told me it was a joke, I pouted and said, "That's meaan~"

"Was it?" She innocently tilted her head to one side, and then she gave a small laugh as she asked, "What will you be getting then, sempai?"

Hmm…? What should I get, this is a difficult choice, normally, I buy a lot, but I'm with a girl, Akashicchi's sister at that, and wouldn't it be bad for my image to eat too much? But, hmm, scattered sushi? Rolled sushi? Hand-pressed sushi?

"Hey," Yurikocchi waved her hand in front of my face, before she said, "Take your time with your choice, okay? I'll just be waiting in the counter."

"Eh?" Before I can even answer, she just head off, so I sighed, and gave a dejected, "Sure."

After a while, I finally decided that I'm going to pick tofu sushi. I like all kinds but I guess the best is tofu sushi, heh. As I walked up to them, I saw Yurikocchi smiling as she converse with the sushi chef, and I only heard the last bits, "…Italy."

"Well," The sushi chef, it was chef, I think, noticed me, and then he went and asked, "Is he your boyfriend, Yuriko-chan?"

Yurikocchi nodded at me, before she turned to the chef and said, "No."

"Is that so?" The chef spoke as soon as I took my seat, and then he told us, "You guys are still in your youth."

"Right," Yurikocchi answered in a monotone, before she added, "But don't forget that onii-sama is protective."

"That's true, too," The chef gave a loud laugh, and then he said, "How is your brother doing?"

"Hmmm," She gave a warm smile and said, "Sei-oniisama is well, and he's the best."

The chef nods, and before he returns to his work, he said, "Well, that's good."

"Yurikocchi…?" I called out. When she focuses her attention to me, I asked her, "You knew the sushi chef here?"

"He's the owner, actually," Yurikocchi pointed out, and then she added, "We're regular customers from the shop, our family usually buy from delivery, though."

As I nod my head, she adds, "I didn't know that the place we're going was his sushi shop, though."

"Oh," I mused, "So that's why you were a little frozen when we arrived?"

Craaap~ I realized that I mused out loud, when I saw her pursed her lips, before she smiled and said, with a shrug, "It was a good coincidence."

"So, sempai," She immediately drawled on, as she looks with a grin, "What are you going to eat, then?"

I chirped as I announced, "Tofu sushi!"

"Uh," She gave me a blank look, before she monotonously asked, "That's all you're going to order."

When I shrug, she looked at me, and said, "I ordered at least three times more than you did. Are models supposed to be on a diet or something?"

"Oh," I made the perfect goldfish imitation, when I saw our orders arrived and saw that she has way more food than me. I gulped, before I made a tearful look, and asked, "Can we… share?"

"Ugh, fine," She blanches after she looks at her food for a while, she stopped and reminded me first, "Those nori rolls are all mine."

* * *

After the eating at the sushi restaurant, we stop by at some bookstore to buy her books, which was the actual reason why we went to shop, at least that's what Yurikocchi told me, after several detours to clothing shops, that is.

I was already walking her back home, Akashicchi's orders, when she stopped and halted, and said, "Let's stop on the convenience store for a while."

Without waiting for my reply, she immediately entered the convenience store, and I hurriedly followed her inside.

She stopped to sit on one of the few stools as soon as she managed to pay for the ice cream she's eating, but not before she stopped by me to hand me an ice cream popsicle, and said, "Here, it's vanilla."

I almost cried at the sudden kindness, since she was bossy or smirky or teasing most of the time, and I sat beside her on one of the stools. The awkward silence appeared again, and I sighed dejectedly.

"Ne, sempai," She concentrated on her ice cream, but she was asking me, "What do you think of basketball?"

…Eh? I think that this was the first time she asked me a pretty much personal question. I lighten up at the thought that she was opening up to me, and then I cheerfully exclaimed, "I love basketball!"

She paused from her ice cream, before she asked, "Is that so?"

I energetically nod, and then I added, "It's my passion, now, and even though there are times when things are difficult, the team always manages to find a way to overcome obstacles."

"That's kind of nice, I guess," She turns back her focus on the ice cream, before she said, "Sports are such good influence to athletes."

"Oh?" I looked at her with a smile, and asked, "Do you play sports?"

She gave a casual shrug, as she said, "Well, yeah."

"Really?" I asked excitedly, and with equal excitement, I asked, "Is it basketball?"

"Not basketball," She said with a dry laugh, and then with a smile on her face, she said, "I play tennis."

"Oh," I nod my head, and commented out loud, "That's cool."

"Yep," She nods her head, before she stands up and asked, "Shall we go, now, then? Sei-niisama will get angry with you if we don't go home early."

I nod my head immediately, feeling nervous, what kinds of punishment will I receive from Akashicchi if he got angry with me? I might get dunk into a river, or maybe get push off a cliff. If worse comes to worse, I might have death by scissor stabbing, and mercilessly torn into-

"Stop daydreaming, sempai," She said as I cut off my train of thoughts and noticed an Akashicchi-like smirk on her face before she turned around, and said, "Let's go, then."

* * *

We arrived at Akashicchi's house! Oh, it was soooo big! As soon as Yurikocchi was surely safe by the gates, I gave her a cheerful wave before I turned my back, but turned around again when I heard her call out, "Stop."

"U-um," She paused as soon as I turned around to face her, and then she exhaled before she said, "I'm sorry if I was mean or bullied you today, and I know that I did."

"Still, I'm thankful that you're such a good sport," She continued on, and rambled some more, "And you had a lot of patience, and you never refused."

"You're too scared, though," She laughed a little, and then she said, "It was funny."

And then she finished right before she immediately entered the gates, saying, "It was fun. Thank you, sempai."

Before I can even react, I saw the gates close down on me, and saw that she was already far way… oh, wow… Yurikocchi's funny, she's weird, and she's scary, and she had mood swings, but still, I think that she deserves the –cchi I add on her name.

I never expected today to be a great day, despite everything~

* * *

A/N: Hehe, I'm a little late, eh…? Sorry :c Well, review, okay? So I can have lots and lots of inspirations. Saw the cameo?! Review it, then, hehe :D

On a side note, can I include some cameos in the story…? I mean, I already did, review if you noticed, but still, I think it would be great if I hear your opinions ) I used major cameos in my other fic, but I'm pretty sure that the cameos will be minor here… probably ;)

Everyone, thanks for reading the story :D Cookies, everyone! We hit 1000 hits yay! (I'm crying tears of joy T.T)

Egichuu: I updated again! Yay! And hooray for Akashi lovers! :

: Haha, well, there's always more than one personality to a person ) Atleast that's what I learned from animes and video games, hehe :D And well, it's Akashi, so I guess that makes things logical haha :D Thanks for following Miracles, btw :'

Mikkola: Thanks for following Miracles :D

wishica: Thanks for the follow, dear :D

JustanamelessGirl: Thanks for the follow and favorite *double hug*

reimei shimizu: Thanks for following and favoriting Miracles *bearhug*

artsynam5: Thanks for favorite-ing and following miracles :D Interested in cookies? :D

KatherineSnow: Thanks for favoriting Miracles *huuuugs*

Bandyyyy: Thanks for following and favorite-ing the story :"

Shinigamigymnast13: I like the name hehe random. Thanks for favoriting Miracles *huuuugs*

Angedenuit: Thanks for following and favorite-ing Miracles :**

Ninja99: Le threats are the best :D HAHA :"


	5. Chapter 5

Miracles

Fifth Chapter. It would be on Yuriko's POV.

Tetsuya: You forgot your disclaimer… again.

Alice: Are…? Did I?

Tetsuya: You did.

Alice: Mou~ Oh well, I don't claim Kuroko no Basket, okay, just the plot and the OC. And I have to say that this might be the only disclaimer I'll have in the entire fic, but you can just look in my profile if you're too keen on disclaimers, ne?

Tetsuya:…

Alice: Say goodbye to them, Tetsuu-Where are you?!

* * *

Kise-sempai was such an easy person to tease, he was too naïve, too childish. But I guess that I kind of felt sorry for him, doing this and that for me, maybe that's the reason why I apologized?

Apologizing is not in my nature, but then again, so does disrespect. As long as Sei-niisama recognizes and acknowledges them, I should try to respect them. But that doesn't mean I can have zero fun around them, ehehe~

I walked around the town for a while. It was clearly… spacious, and that's a great thing. Polluted cities annoy me, so I guess that this town is pretty well-suited for me, though I find this place boring at times. Hmmm.

Basketball must be fairly popular around here, what with street courts in almost every corner of the town, and most of which are occupied and are currently having a game played in it.

This place looks fine atleast-oh! There's a stand for milkshakes! I quicken my pace, and woe and behold: the sempai who was barely noticeable but still a person Sei-niisama acknowledges is here.

I'm not even going to blame myself for the fact that I overlook him, I mean, come on, he's pretty… non-existent. But then again, I should start noticing him more and being more sensitive to my surroundings in a sense, after all, I'm going to be a co-club manager of the one sport that I dislike. Yay for me.

"Oh," Sempai looked at me, and then he said, "Why are you here, Akashi-san?"

I remember his name, it's Kuroko Tetsuya-sempai. I mean, he should be an odd ball and easy to remember, after all how many people in this town has matching sky blue hair and eyes?

Okay, maybe his family, but that stuff did not count.

"Kuroko-sempai," I greeted with a nod, and then I turned my head to the milkshake stand and said, "I'm going to buy myself a milkshake."

"What flavor will you have, dear?" A lady older than me said with a smile.

I tilt my head innocently to the side as I said, "A-ano, one large vanilla milkshake, please."

"Aww," She gushed before she head off to make my milkshake, saying, "One large vanilla milkshake coming up!"

After a few minutes, I commend the fast service, the lady handed me the vanilla milkshake and then she said, "Come back again, sweetie."

"Will do~" I replied with a cheery wave and charming smile, and I would have bet that she fall in love with me, in a very friendly way, of course.

"So, sempai," I noticed him by the pole, was he waiting for me? That's… weird.

"Uh," He looked up at me, before his gaze locked on the milkshake that I'm currently drinking. He asked, "You like milkshakes, too?"

"Vanilla milkshakes in particular." I said with a polite nod, and after a sip of the drink, I voiced out, "This is delicious."

"Isn't it?" He said with the slightest hint of emotion.

…why?

This person is so unlike Kise-kun, he wasn't cheery and he wasn't emotional. Normally, that's a good thing, but not when a person is not as emotional that he's practically emotionless.

That sounded ironic, since it came from me. Haha, I inwardly let out a chuckle, I'm such a hypocrite, after all, I'm the one who should be emotionless after all I've been through.

I was pulled back to reality when Kuroko-sempai tapped my shoulder and he called out, "Akashi-san."

"Eh," I gave a sheepish smile, as I asked, "Yes?"

He only stared at me with a blank look before he told on me, "You were dozing off."

"I see." I tried not to grit my teeth. This sempai is so blunt and he's barely noticeable, and to top it off, he's emotionless. Talk about a really bad complement for someone like me.

"So, sempai," I mused out, giving him a very sweet smile that had already creeped Kise-sempai out before, "I think you look liked some kind of celebrity?"

"Celebrity?" He asked, a shadow of amusement present in his face, at least he's not as expressionless, but still only a shadow? It quickly disappeared as he looked me in the eye and said, "That's impossible."

"It is, too." I said, and feeling a smirk adorn my lips, I said, "Do you wanna see?"

"…" He stared at me for a while again before he gave a sigh as he said, "Do I have a choice?"

"Well," I gave a creepy grin, "No."

He looked at me in some sort of unreadable expression, and then he cleared his throat as he asked, "So, when will you show it to me?"

"Effective immediately," I winked at him as a smirk adorned my lips. I scanned through my phone, looking for one of the bands I've been listening to lately.

Bingo~ I saw my video of Syo-kun's single and I practically shove it in Kuroko-sempai's face as I said, "Here it is."

"…Syo?" He narrowed his eyes, and then he looked back at me with disinterest, "I don't know about him."

"You don't?" I asked and all I receive was a mute, blank nod in return.

Who doesn't know about Syo-kun? He's part of the most popular boy band in the moment, and even if he's not the lead singer, he's still a part of the band that produced 1000% Love before which has hits that almost count to half a billion at the present.

Before I can even voice out my utter disappointment, another thought entered my mind. I smirk, and then I said, "Kuroko-sempai?"

He only blankly looked back at me as he said, "Hai?"

"Ne," I tried to pull off a cute but actually really dangerous and creepy look as I asked, "Can you do me a favor?"

"S-sure." He immediately nodded his head, looking unnerved for once. I swear I hear him mutter something about me being as scary as my brother or something along those lines.

I shrug it off, and then I gave a bright and cheery smile, "Thanks!"

"What is it then?" He deadpanned as he ignored the charming smile I sent on his way. For someone who looks so weak… what a tough personality.

I gave him an amused look, he won't see what's coming, as I said, "Follow me."

* * *

I walked through the streets and the winding paths before I finally found what I was looking for. I saw him twitch as he asked, "Is this a karaoke bar?"

"Bar?" I corrected with an amused chuckle, "A karaoke place, but not a bar."

He pursed his lips as he looked at the place with slight discomfort before he quipped, "It's the same."

"Of course," I sarcastically replied and then I immediately brushed it off, as I said, "But let's forget about that now."

Before he can even talk or reply back, I turned my back and went inside the karaoke place.

"A room," I asked the attendant of the place.

"We have lots of kinds of rooms," He gave me a smile, "There are the cheap ones, the economy ones, the business class, the VI-"

"Give me a VIP." I cut him off with a sweetly sick smile and then he rushed off and immediately come back, fearfully handing me the key to the room.

"The price would be-"

I handed him a check, and then I said, "Just place the amount later on."

"Let's go," I turned to my unnerved sempai and I turned to look for the room.

-Next scene-

"Well," I gave him my creepiest smile as I said, "It's time for you to do the favor, sempai."

He looked at me with the blank and cold eyes from before as he asked, "What's the favor?"

I took out my phone and then I showed it to him. With a smile on my face, I said, "You'll be singing in this karaoke."

"Of course," I gave a cold, amused expression as I explained to his blank face, "I'll be expecting you not to back out now, I mean, you wouldn't, right, sempai?"

"Of course not, " He answered back with an unreadable gaze, and picking up the microphone, he asks me, "What song will I sing?"

"Knight in Shining Armor." I stated, containing my laugh as I see his expression fell. When he looks at me with a slightly curious expression, I said, "I'm just checking if you've got Syo-kun potential."

"Should I really use the microphone?" He asks me as he inserts the code to the screen.

"Of course," I gave an amused chuckle, "I wouldn't want you disappearing."

He looked at me with the unreadable expression on his face as he muttered, "Really related to Akashi-kun."

"We're siblings." I pointed out.

He made a mad, last dash for it, before I grabbed him by the arm, and when he looked at me with slight awe, I gave him a smirk, "What are you doing, Kuroko-sempai? You should never forget that I am my brother's sister."

Before any of us can make any quips or retorts, the screen opened and the song started. I pulled out my phone just in time to video the scene.

* * *

"Can you please stop laughing already?" He asked me for the fifth time as I continue to try to breath properly while laughing, an act which was impossible.

He looked at me with a slight hurt expression as he said, "Was my voice that bad?"

"N-no…!" I immediately got out of my laughter fit as I waved my hands dismissively, and I praised, "You have really good voice."

"Really?" He looks at me with disbelief, and then he asks, "Then why were you laughing like your life depends on it?"

Ignoring the sarcastic and obviously witty remark as well as containing my laughter, I finally said, "You were just different when you sing, okay?"

It was true. It's like… he actually had emotions and felt every word of the song. First, I felt it was mushy-mushy, before I emerged into a fit of laughter at how emotional he looked while he sing, it was outrageous.

"Hm," he looked back at the video-screen, and then he let a pout fell on his lips as he said, "It's unfair."

I looked at him and his actions in disbelief, "What's unfair, sempai?"

"You should sing too," He grabbed the microphone and tossed it into my outstretched fingers in a few seconds.

"No way." I shook my head immediately.

"You should."

"I wouldn't."

"You should."

"It's too embarrassing."

"You should."

"No way in hell."

"You should."

"No."

"You should."

"Just no."

"You should."

That irritating and repetitive monotonous voice was all over the room, and I snapped as I grabbed the microphone, and I asked, "What song?"

"Hm," He gave me a casual shrug, and he said, "You can pick your own song."

Pressing the buttons on the microphone, I looked at him with a smirk as I said, "Prepare to be awed."

And before he can comment, the song started.

* * *

"Sempai." I called out for the fifth time. He was still frozen in motion and I swear he got frozen mid-way in my song.

"Sempai!" I shouted loud in his ears, and it managed to pull him back and it successfully unfroze him.

When he looked at me, I shrugged as I said, "It was your fault."

"…" He kept his silence before he voiced out, "What?"

"You froze while I was singing mid-way." I decided to explain, and ignoring the surprised look on his face, I added, "That was not such a good manner."

"Oh," He nodded mutely, and with a slight gleam in his eyes, he offhandedly comments, "I guess I just wasn't prepared to be awed."

…What? Was that a compliment, or is he trying to provoke me?

He must have seen the minute darkened expression that appeared in my face, because he corrected himself, "What I meant was it was good, amazing actually."

This must be the most sincere thing that has come out of his mouth today, ignoring the very sincere annoyed things he muttered earlier.

"I told you, didn't I?" I said with a casual shrug and I said, "I own the karaokes."

"That's actually true." He said with a nod, before he ruins the moment as he bluntly said, "You didn't look the part."

"Haha!" I gave an amused expression. How ironic and hypocritic sempai, after all, you're the one who looked so terribly weak in spite of your strength.

I kept that to myself, it wouldn't do to anger him, and I don't feel like teasing him or anything anyways. It was enough bicker for a day.

He stood up, and then he asked me something that took me off guard, "Shouldn't I walk you home?"

"W-what?" I tried to contain my surprise.

He shrugged as he repeated what he said, "I'll be taking you home, Akashi-san."

"B-but…!" I protested, "I can walk home by myself."

"You could," Kuroko-sempai agreed with a nod but he reasoned out, "But Akashi-kun wouldn't allow you."

"Even though…!" I added, trying to counter his logic, "It's not like Sei-oniisama asked you to look after me."

"He didn't." Kuroko-sempai said with an unreadable expression, "But I was with you, so it's my responsibility."

"Bu—"

"Besides," Kuroko-sempai interrupted, "Akashi-kun would get angry with me if he knew that I just left you after you spent your time with me."

Before I can retort, he gave a sigh and then looked at me with a very soft expression on his eyes, and then he said, "Please?"

"F-fine," I crossed my arms as I puffed my cheeks. I think I saw him smile in my peripheral vision, but that can just be my mind playing tricks on me.

* * *

"It was…" Kuroko-sempai stated as he dropped me off our mansion's gate, "interesting to spend time with you."

"No need to thank me." I said, a smirk creeping up my face.

"Despite the fact that you were forceful, rough, violent and creepy for some time," he bluntly pointed out, "it was nice."

As I twitched at his blunt and flat-out rude comments, I gave him a charming smile as I cheerily retorted back, "It was nice being with you, too, sempai. You were clearly nice enough to drop me back home, even though you clearly weak enough to not protect yourself, let alone a girl."

He gave me a weird smile before he bowed, then turned back and said, "I'll be seeing you in the clubs, then."

Clearly, Kuroko-sempai is weird, I thought to myself as I saw his back fade in the distance. But he's the good kind of weird, I suppose. He's unreadable, blunt, and almost non-existent, but he can be nice, caring and mysterious at times too.

I can see why brother has high hope for him, it was such an obvious reason after all.

I turned my back, and entered the gates.

* * *

A/N: Read, review, and put this on the story alert! HAHA. This has a very small cameo, did you notice it? :D

So, I want to say that more reviews=faster update, because I think I get inspired by you reviews. Yiieeee 3

Once again, thanks for reading, everyone :'

casuallychic : Thanks for placing Miracles in story alerts :D

The-Raving-Chesire-Cat: Thanks for favorite-ing Miracles

Tsuna De Vongola Decimo : Thanks for following Miracles :D

10nuada : Thanks for following *hugs*

ChooseSugar: Thanks for placing the story in your alerts *cookies*

Miskisser: Thanks for placing Miracles in your favorites *bearhugs*

Ninja99: You're more adorable :''

Egichuu: I updated, and hehe, you love her? :''

Alylyly: Hahaha, what kind of take? ;)

Alexa24: I updated, and Kise is always cute :'D

drawingpancakes: Yep, that was the cameo, I can't help myself. :D

monalisa: It's the cameo ) They won't exactly be in the story, but sometimes anime characters from other anime will drop by. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Miracles**

This will be in Yuriko's POV :D

* * *

I wandered around the neighborhood. Retrieving the book which was about basketball in my bag, I began to read as I walked aimlessly.

'Basketball is a team sport.'

No duh. This is common knowledge and I wonder what the author thought when he wrote this guideline here in the book. Unless a person lives in a rock or someplace that isn't civilized then I don't know how someone can't already know this.

'Numerous violations are called fouls.'

Naturally, disruptive physical contact is improper and a player will be called out on it. On another hand, I seldom get called out when I play tennis and accidentally hit a player.

But then again, it's not like I harmed a tennis player in person before. The ball is enough to do that, heh.

'Basketball has evolved many commonly used techniques of shooting, passing, dribbling, and rebounding.'

I see… So technically basketball revolves around these four moves which are shooting, passing, dribbling and rebounding but I guess there are cases that a player tries to amplify and evolve such moves to create a technique.

Creating a technique… how interesting.

I stared at the book as I contemplate on things. In a sense, basketball is like shogi or chess. Both of which need strategy. Parameters such as strength, agility and the like are necessary to win but in the end, its strategy that can turn the tides and such.

No wonder onii-sama liked this sport, basketball is-

BAM!

I stared at the person who bumped me. He was tall and he has messy hair which was long and light gray. He raises his eyebrow at me and he cursed, "Damn! You bumped me!"

I raised my eyebrow as well as I asked, "Excuse me?"

Today is a bad day to piss me off. Other days, I can shrug things like this off but I hate it when someone interferes when I am contemplating.

I can let people cut my train of thoughts when I muse but not when I contemplate. There's a difference between these two things.

The delinquent had the nerve to check me out when he let out a whistle and said, "How about you go on a date with me?"

I continued to stare at him and the idiot took it as a good sign as he winked at me and added, "We can forget about this incident if you want."

"Incident?" I tried to fake innocence before my lips form in a smirk as I said, "I would love to forget about seeing-"

I was interrupted when another boy approached us and shouted, "Haizaki-kun!"

So the delinquent's name was Haizaki. Hmm… Before both of us can comment, the approaching boy who had short, light hair and snuggle tooth bounced near us and cheerfully suggested, "How about a round at basketball?"

Haizaki turned to face him before he said, "Kotaro Hayama?"

"Yep!" The energetic boy bobbed his head as he suggested, "Want to play against me?"

What an idiot. Who in their right mind would want to play with a delinquent?

The train of thought was interrupted once again when Haizaki smirked as he asked, "Are you sure about that, sempai?"

"Eh?" The other boy only tilted his head in question.

The delinquent's smirk only widened as he said, "You might lose. Won't that be bad for your record, sempai?"

"Ah, about that," Instead of getting offended, Kotaro-san just gave a cheerful smile, "Don't worry about it!"

When Haizaki looked at him with confusion, Kotaro-san only added, "There is no way that I would lose to you."

"Eh?" Haizaki shook his head with a smirk, "Do you forget who I am?"

Kotaro-san only smiled as he answered, "From Teiko, right, Shogo Haizaki-kun?"

"Not just from Teiko," Haizaki arrogantly corrected, "I'm from the regulars."

"I know." Kotaro-san only gave a smile and he added, "But you must have heard about me too, right?"

Haizaki narrowed his eyes at this. There was a slight and tense silence before I pointed out, "Haizaki-san is not a part of Teiko's regulars."

Both male looked at me with surprise and Haizaki shouted at me, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"But you weren't." I insisted.

Is this guy dreaming or something? Onii-sama has shown the regulars to me the first time around and he wasn't there.

I tilted my head to the side before I mused, "Unless… you were recently ejected?"

There was another stunned silence before I saw rage in his eyes as he shouted, "You bitch!"

He tried to punch me but snaggle tooth intercepted it. Which was quite amazing in a sense.

Kotaro-san gave a small smile as he cheerfully reminded, "It's not nice to punch ladies, Haizaki-kun."

"Hm." Haizaki stormed off but not before reminding me, "Don't you forget about this."

I snorted, as if. How can I forget about a delinquent who tried to punch me of all things? Is he on drugs? I looked at his figure with slight narrowed eyes. If anything, he should be the one who should not forget about this.

After all… I don't forget grudges.

"Haha," Kotaro-san laughed beside me. When I turned to look at him, he just stared at me as he explained, "That was the first time I saw a girl telling Haizaki-kun off."

I looked at him and gave a small pout, "But I was only telling the truth."

"Hm?" He stopped laughing as he stared at me before he gave another carefree smile as he said, "Maybe you just didn't know, but Haizaki-kun is a member of the Teikou regulars. A lot of people tend to fail to notice that."

I see… then in one of the people that were introduced to me days ago, a replacement for Haizaki was introduced.

There was silence before he took the book in my hand and gave another smile as he asked, "Basketball for Beginners?"

Why did I let my guard down?

I looked down before my head turned to face him again when he asked, "Are you interested in playing basketball?"

It was time to act again.

"U-uhh…" I pause as I thought of an excuse. I gave him a sheepish smile as I answered, "I-I am interested in basketball but I'm no-good at it."

"Oh." He nodded his head energetically before he gave me a grin as he suggested, "How about I show you something interesting?"

"Something interesting…?" I tilted my head in question.

"Yep." He bobbed his head once again and took my hand as he leads me away. He glanced at me as he cheerfully announced, "I'll take you to a street court!"

Before I can even react, he dragged me to a nearby court where a game was currently being held. One of the boys noticed him and called out, "Kotaro!"

"Hey, hey!" Kotaro-san waved at him and he shouted, "How about we play a game?"

The boy gave a smile as he suggested, "One-on-one?"

"Nope, not today." Kotaro-san shook his head and he said, "How about a team game, Kiyoshi?"

"Hmm…" The person who was called Kiyoshi paused for a while before he offered, "Three-on-three then?"

Kotaro-san made a nod of agreement and before he walked off, he turned to me. He said, "It's more fun to see basketball in court than read the books you have."

I tilted my head to the side, "What?"

"Mmm…" He furrowed his brow as he answered, "Practical application?"

"I can't express it in words," He gave me a sheepish smile as he added, "But if you want to know more about basketball then you should at least see a match right?"

Before I can even answer, he just left with a grin as he went on to play a game and headed on the courts.

What is with this rude and hyperactive rabbit? Dragging me everywhere, doesn't he know that I…

Never mind. At least I may get some information out of him and that information will be useful once I become co-manager of the club.

* * *

I looked at everyone as I saw them finish a round at playing basketball. For some reason, I think that Kotaro-san and the Kiyoshi guy were better than average. They played at a higher intensity than the others.

As they finished the game with a tie, Kotaro-san gave a grin as he said, "Thanks for playing with me, Kiyoshi!"

"It's fine." The other only replied with a kind smile and then he added, "I see that you didn't use your specialty."

"Ehe." Kotaro-san gave a sheepish smile as he explained, "The coach asked me not to use it yet."

He made a pout as he added, "Though I really wanted to use it."

"Haha." Kiyoshi-san gave a chuckle and he said, "See you at the Interhigh."

"Yep!" Kotaro-san gave them a grin as he agreed, "See you at the interhigh too!"

He walked towards me as he left Kiyoshi-san and the other guys he was playing with. As soon as he reached me he asked, "Basketball is cool, right?"

I gave him a smile as I said, "Yeah."

"Oh right," I asked after a while, "What is Interhigh?"

"Hmm?" He tilted his head to the side and gave a bright smile as he answered, "It's one of the three big high school tournaments!"

"Ah…" I nodded my head. One of the big three tournaments huh…

He looked forward as his eyes gleamed, "I want to win the Interhigh!"

"That's big talk." I said with an amused smile.

"Not really," He shook his head with his grin still intact, "I am one of the five recognizable aces, you know."

I tilted my head to the side as I asked, "Five recognizable aces?"

"Yeah!" He gave another energetic bob of his head as he explained, "You know Kiyoshi? The one that I played with a while ago?"

I looked at him inquiringly and he continued, "He's a part of it, too."

Bingo. I knew that the two of them were above the normal and average players. I wonder if Sei-oniisama is part of this, too?

"Ano," I tried not to act imposing as I asked, "Who are these five recognizable aces?"

"Let's see…" He furrowed his brow in concentration before he gave a cheeky grin as he answered, "It's me and four other people from other teams who are aces."

"In a sense," He tilted his head to the side, "You can say that we're rivals."

"Ah." I only nodded mutely. I want to know more but…

"Hey," He glanced sideways at me as he asked, "Do you want to know more?"

"Yeah." I looked down. What a weird person, to know what I am thinking.

"I can't give any specifics," He mused out, "but I guess I can tell you what I know."

"First up is me, Kotaro Hayama!" He pointed to himself with such a cheeky smile that I laughed. He ignored it as he explained, "My position is center and I'm sure that among other Interhigh basketball players I am the best in dribbling."

I looked at him with raised eyebrow as I asked, "Aren't you… arrogant?"

"Huh?" He just gave another wide grin as he explained, "I'm only telling the truth."

Ah… arrogant indeed but maybe he is, maybe he is not.

"Oh well," He gave a careless shrug as he moved on and continued, "Then there's Teppei Kiyoshi!"

I asked, "The one you played with a while ago?"

"Yup." He nodded and gave an explanation, "He's a very nice person you know, he plays with me a lot!"

What was he… a kid? Or a dog?

He continued in a more serious tone, "His position is center but I think that of all the times I played with him I can say that it was his vice grip and last minute tactic which is his technique."

"Then," He tilted his head to the other side as he listed, "There's also Makoto Hanamiya, Eikichi Nebuya, and Reo Mibuchi!"

I looked at him and sarcastically mused, "What a great explanation."

"Even if you say that," He scratched his head and said, "I'm not really sure about them, you know."

"You see," He added before I can even react, "Makoto is a weirdo, Eikichi is scary and Reo… he's creepy."

"I… see." I nodded weakly.

But… what about onii-sama's team?

I tried to ask him, "What about Teiko?"

"Ahh…" He still has a grin intact as he said, "Teiko has always been undefeatable but unlike me and the others they concentrate on team play."

"But…" His grin faded a little as he mused, "This year's Teiko happened."

I tilted my head to the side as I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Teiko was always strong," He gave a smile as he said this and then he added, "but this year's Teiko is infallible."

He continued without waiting for my reaction, "They say that this year's Teiko will make a big impact on all of Japan's junior high basketball history."

"Hmm?" I looked at him and asked, "What is different with Teiko this time around?"

"For starters," He pointed out with a blank look, "they have a junior as a captain this time around."

I stared at him as I asked, "That isn't all, is it?"

"Heh." He continued to stare at blank space as he continued, "This year, not only the captain but all of the regulars are all juniors."

"What's so different about that?" I asked as I mused aloud, "If they were strong, then the year nor the age does not matter, right?"

"Haha," He chuckled and looked at me, "Of course."

There was silence and I looked down. He huffed and he explained, "But you see, Teiko has the best regulars and is the best team and they have the absolute mentality to win."

"For them to make a team of regulars out of pure juniors," He gave a gentle smile as he explained, "it must mean that those juniors are geniuses."

"Then," I looked into the blank space as well as I asked in a gentle tone, "Are you scared?"

"Of course not," His cheery vibe returned as he gave a cheeky grin, "If anything, I'm excited!"

"Some people say that Teiko is making a mistake this year with choosing a team out of juniors, but you know," There was a silence before he returned to his seriousness as he said, "I don't think so."

I can only voice out, "Why?"

"You see," He said, "Akashi Seijuro is their captain and that boy plays extremely well for a junior, maybe even better than everyone else."

There was another silence before he mused softly, "I wonder if our time is up?"

I looked at him and asked, "What?"

"Nothing." He answered as he offered me a blank smile.

Even though he didn't continue any further, I can guess what he is thinking. He's thinking if onii-sama and his team will be the one who will make the new generation and that his and the other aces' time were up and maybe he's right.

Because in a way, maybe a legend is unfolding.

But is it the truth? I agree that onii-sama never lose but then if what I heard were correct then Teiko never lost as well. What difference will their team make?

Before I can collect my thoughts any further, Kotaro-san tapped my shoulder as he gave an apologetic smile, "Gomen, gomen."

I looked at him with a tilt of my head as I asked, "What?"

"You see," He gave a sheepish smile as he explained, "My coach texted me to go back and practice."

"Oh." I masked my frown with a smirk as I said, "I see."

He walks off after he nods before he looked back and commented, "You know, you kind of remind me of someone."

"Oh?" I gave him a curious look as I asked, "Who exactly do I remind you of?"

He stared at me before he said, "Akashi Seijuro."

There was silence.

"Maybe because you look similar to him, haha," he gave a small laugh as he continued, "but you have something about you that reminds me of him."

I tilted my head to the side as I asked, "Something."

"Yep," He gave a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head, "I can't express it in words though."

"So," he gave me a cheery smile and a waved as he walked off, "See you next time!"

"Huh…" I looked at his fading back before I mused, "He didn't even ask for my name."

And what was he saying? I am similar to Sei-oniisama because he is my brother. I turned to the other direction as I walked off.

Even if Kotaro-san is a cheerful, hyper-active bunny with a snaggle tooth, there seems to be more complex interior to him.

How interesting.

I looked at the sky and wondered, will everyone I meet will be as interesting as him?

Kise-sempai, Kuroko-sempai, Kotaro-san, even the delinquent Haizaki, each and everyone have interesting personalities.

But still, how troublesome. I hate doing too much work.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if it has been a long time since I updated I'll try to update again as soon as I can

This chapter isn't too humorous but the humor will return in the next chapters :D I just wanna try my hand out on a little contemplation chapter. Is this fine?

Thanks to everyone who has been reading, subscribing and reviewing this story! I love you guys OxO

And, and, there's this **KNB Author Forum **that I joined in! It's fun, take a look~

Reply to reviews:

CherryPop0120: Thanks, haha And see, Haizaki appeared, well for a short while anyway. :D

Ninja99: Haha. I'm so happy that the characters were not OOC And you're the one who's making me blush O/O

Egichuu: Yaay, thanks :D

LunaLightSerenade: Haha, you're the second or third person who asked if this will contain incest, and… no. Haha, overprotective fluff but I wouldn't place too much in the romance because… they're siblings. LOL. Thanks for following Miracles, by the by :D


End file.
